Movie Night
by agentofkaos
Summary: Something I just thought of. Gotta love Jack & Bruce!


Jack was a bit bummed out. He had gotten into a very loud arguement with his foster parents, his foster dad just walking out of the house. That had been hours ago and his foster dad still hadn't returned. Jack had gotten out of the house and hitched a ride to Wayne Manor. He sat out on the front steps, knowing Bruce knew he was here. Knocking on the door meant a confrontation with Alfred and Jack didn't really want to talk to the butler. Especially with the fact that Alfred knew he and Bruce were seeing each other. Not publicly. Being the bad boy, Jacks reputation just wouldn't fit well with Bruces. Bruce still had a bright future ahead of him. Jacks future?...A big black nothing.

The door opened and closed behind him then Bruce sat down on the steps beside him. They sat there in silence for a moment. Jack felt comfortable around Bruce. And it was the only time. They had been through alot together even if they had only known each other for about a year. Their relationship had been going on for less than that. It took alot to get Jack to settle down this much. Bruce could bring out that part of him. He didn't know quite yet what to think of that.

"We should go see a movie," Bruce said, breaking the silence. He looked over at Jack. "Alfred volunteered to take us." Of course. Alfred didn't like the two of them alone anywhere. Which brought on the sneaking around Wayne Manor. That was alot of fun. Fun with avoiding Alfred and getting sex in any room Bruce chose.

"A movie?" Jack asked, still staring forward. He gave a slight shake of his head. "I'm not really in the mood to see a movie." He looked over at Bruce and briefly highlighted the arguement he had had that had eventually brought him out here. Bruce listened patiently. Bruce had enough family problems of his own with his parents dead and all, but he knew how to listen whenever Jack needed to vent.

Bruce placed his hand on Jacks knee. "It might cheer you up," he said. He really wanted to go see the movie. That was apparently his evening plans whether or not Jack came over.

Jack sighed then nodded. "All right."

It was a drive-in movie. Alfred parked the car and turned it off. From the backseat, Jack could see the movie screen outside. He was still in a bit of a bad mood and his mood hadn't brightened even when the movie started. He eventually stopped watching and just stared. He hardly noticed when Bruce moved to the front to talk quietly with Alfred. Jack snapped out of his thoughts when Alfred got out of the car and walked away. He looked at Bruce when Bruce got in the back seat.

"Are we being abandoned?" Jack asked. Leaving like that wasn't like Alfred. He wanted what was best for Bruce. The butler still didn't seem to get that Jack was the best for Bruce. Even if that wasn't known, it was known to the two of them. They wanted it to stay that way.

"I asked him to give us a few minutes," Bruce said. The movie was apparently completely forgotten. He turned toward Jack a bit more. "Are you okay? You usually don't get THIS down after an arguement with your foster parents." For a time Bruce had called Jacks foster parents, 'parents' but knew that Jack didn't like that so remembered the distinction.

Jack shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe I'm just PMS'ing," he said, looking away from Bruce. He tried to say it as a joke, but it hadn't come out that way and Bruce knew that.

Bruce fished around in one of the compartments. He grabbed something out of an unlabeled box then turned to Jack and kissed him. Jack wanted to protest since he was surprisingly not in the mood for this, but Bruces lips were so welcoming. He kissed him back, letting all of his troubles of the night go. It didn't really matter how he felt about his foster parents. Hopefully he wasn't going to be under their care for much longer. He was getting old enough to make his own decisions.

Jack reached up to pull Bruce toward him, but Bruce caught his hand then pulled back. He let go of Jacks hand and Jack saw the condom packet that was now in his hand. He looked at it then over at Bruce and raised his eyebrows in a 'Now?' expression. Bruce just smiled. And that smile made Jacks heart beat a little faster in excitement. They kissed once more, Bruce rubbing Jacks groin through his jeans. That got the desired affect and Jack moaned. He had to be vocal with Bruce or Bruce would just think somethings wrong and stop. He also knew how to get noises out of Bruce.

With his free hand, Jack unzipped Bruces jeans and slipped his hand inside, finding quickly what he desired. Bruce thrusted into his hand slightly as Jack stroked Bruces hardening member. Bruce moved to get on his knees on the floor in front of Jack. He broke the kiss then started to pull Jacks pants off. Jack lifted his hips and together they rid Jack of the garment. Jack was now naked from the waist down. Bruce opened his pants and pushed them down enough to free himself. Jack smirked then leaned forward and took Bruce into his mouth.

Bruce moaned Jacks name, his fingers buried in Jacks hair. He thrusted into Jacks mouth, becoming even harder. Jack pulled away then grabbed the condom. Jack spread his legs as Bruce spit on his hand and pushed a finger inside Jack, preparing him. Jack was having a hard time concentrating on opening the packet.

"Damn it," Jack muttered in pleasure, feeling Bruces finger hit the spot that nearly pushed him over the edge. Bruce removed his finger with a light laugh. Jack slipped the condom onto Bruce, his fingers drifting down to Bruces balls. Bruce kissed him again then pushed Jacks legs apart wider. Jack scooted forward a bit to provide easier access. Bruce moved forward and entered him easily. Jack reached up and grabbed the back of the seat as Bruce started moving. His thrusts usually came slow at first but he was already pounding into Jack. And Jack loved that.

They were both moaning as Bruce fucked him. Jack could feel the car shaking, smirking at the thought of what anyone seeing the car shaking thought. He closed his eyes when Bruce took Jacks dick into his hand and started stroking him. Jack moved with Bruce, moaning louder as he neared completion. Jack came on Bruces hand. Apparently Bruce didn't want to get a mess on his leather seats. Bruce pulled out of him and sat down beside Jack. Jack pulled the condom off of him then ducked his head down to bring Bruce to a finish. That didn't take long at all. Jack swallowed then rose up. They kissed again.

They were both dressed by the time Alfred returned. And Jacks mood had brightened considerably. 


End file.
